Summer Love Ch1
by xx3lovexx3
Summary: Two girls go on a summer vacation to California.They meet the Jonas Brother and fall in love but is it everything they dream off?


"Were going to California! "My best friend screamed from the guest room and ran in my was staying with us for the summer while her parents where at a business trip.

She stared at me and then screamed."We're going to"  
I interrupted her.

"I know, that's all you've been talking about."I said packing some bathingsuits and shorts in my suitcase.

She sighed."and best of all the Jonas Brothers will be there staying."She stared of into space and shook her head."Do you think we will meet them."

I laughed."I hope, we'll go on a Jonas Brothers around town and search for can't be that hard, well atleast I hope not."

"Yea, that's what will do. Your still not done packing?"

"And you are?"

She nodded."Duh, I was packed like a.."She stopped and thought."A month ago.

"Ofcourse you were."

She came over and helped put things in my suitcase and picked cute put my stuff in quitely both lost in thought.

"Girls are you ready to go?"My mom called from the bottom of the steps.

We looked at each other and smiled and shouted together this time."We're going to California."

We ran downstairs suitcase in hand and my mom smiled at us."I'm glad your excited."

We followed her into the car and drove to the airport. We went through the metal dectors and soon borded the plan.I took out my ipod and my best friend and I listen to the Jonas Brothers Burning soon fell asleep for waking up early.

We arrived a couple hours later and stretched."We will be arriving in 2 minutes."A voice called from the speakers.

When we landed we got out and grabbed out suitcases and driving to the beachhouse we rented.

We unpacked and soon met in the living room.

"Okay, you are allowed to go out but stick together and if anything happens call me."My mom told us.

We nodded and walked out the door with a bag filled with towls and money."

"So where first?"I asked.

"Let's go to the beach."She said scanning the private beach that was quite.

We walked down and looked around."This is so amazing."I replied.

She nodded and pulled her shoes off and running to the water laughing.I did the same and ran into the water and a wave hit us.

We dove through the waves and laughed."This is going to be the best summer ever."She screamed and went back under surfacing and splashing me with water.

After some time we got out of the water and dried ourself's off.

We laid out our towels and laid on them drying off.

I started daydreaming about meeting Nick Jonas when I felt something hard smack me in a face.

I sat up and rubbed my cheek."Ow."I muttered looking who hit the ball at my face when I saw three firmular guys walking my way with a shocked expression.

I picked up the football and through it back at caught seemed a little suprised.

What? I thought. Girls aren't suppose to be able to throw a football without worrying to break a nail.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you."Kevin said a little embarrased.

"Who was suppose to catch it?"I asked with a frown trying not to smile.

Kevin and Joe looked at Nick who looked away.

"I'm kidding, it's fine really."

I looked down at my friend who had headphone in her ears not noticing what was going on.

She opened her eyes and stared at me."What?"She asked loudly.

I laughed at her and she sat up and then stood quickly noticing the Jonas Brothers.

"Whoa? Okay did I miss something? What happened?"She said in a rush.

"I got hit with a football."

"Oh, how?"

"Someone didn't catch it?"I said.

She nodded seeming to think hard.

"I see."She replied.

I looked at her like she was crazy and she laughed.

The boys stared at us and it got quite.

"Well I'm Heather and this is my best friend Calie."

I stuck out my hand for them to shake.

"It's nice to meet you."Kevin replied.

"So want to hang out?"Calie asked.

They looked at eachother probably wondering if we were crazy.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you."I replied smiling a little."Were just 2 normal girls who wants to hang out unless your busy ofcourse."I said politely.

"No, we have nothing to plan and sure."Joe replied.

"Awesome."Calie cried and ran down the looked at her confused and I laughed.

"She's waiting for you to throw the football."

"Oh."Joe said and through it. He's face turned into shock when she caught it.

"You seem surprised she caught it."

He shook his head.

I laughed and turned to face Calie who was still down the looked at me and through the football back to me."

I caught it easily and put on some tenis shoes and kicked it back.I liked to kick better than throwing.

She caught it and ran back past the boys."Touch down."She cried and did a victory dance.I cracked up laughing.

The guys just stared at us.

"Catch!"Calie cried throwing the football at Joe who caught it and ran towards the other side of the beach."I'm headed for the touchdown."He yelled and Calie took after him and I followed after her.

"You won't catch me."He ran faster and throw the ball down."Touch down."He yelled doing his vicory dance this time which was really funny.

Calie and I fell on the sand laughing.

Joe came up to us and helped us up.

"So are you here for vacation?"He asked.

"Yup. You?"Calie asked.

He nodded."Yup, we're taking time of off tour."

"That's cool! So does that mean..that maybe..we'll see each other more?"She asked hopeful and I watched as Joe looked at her and smiled.

"Maybe."He replied and she smiled.

They looked each other in the eyes and I knew at that moment that Joe had to like her.I mean the way he looked at was very pretty with light wavy brown hair that fell round her face and full lips,with bright brown eyes and a lot of guys liked her though she didn't like liked guys who were polite and treated her right which was hard to find.

I walked away to Kevin and Nick but Kevin said bye to Nick."Where's he going?"

"Oh, he's meeting a girl he meet about 3 weeks ago."He responded.

"So like a date?"I asked.

Nick shrugged."Honestly no clue."

I laughed and he seemed to look at me wondering."Do you have friends here?"He asked and we started walking down the beach.

"No, this is my first time here with Calie. Don't worry I promise I won't tell anyone nothing you don't want me to."

He smiled."I believe you."

I smiled back."Good."Joe and Calie came back.

"Well I hate to say this, but we should probably head home soon."Joe told Nick.

Nick nodded."Alright, can we have your numbers so we can call you later?"

Calie and I looked at each other."Ofcourse."I said cooly.

He handed me his phone and I looked at it confused.

"Uh..?"

He laughed."Sorry, he held his phone up. Can I have a picture?"My checks burned from heat.

Calie laughed."Could we take one together?"

Nick nodded and she stood next to me sticking her tung out at the camera and I smiled and he took the pic.

"My number is 1440-352-5434."

He typed the number in okay great.

"We should have your number to."Joe pulled out a phone and pointed it at Calie who posed for the pic with a funny face and then told Joe her number.

"Well I guess we'll see you around."Nick said.

"Wait. Can I have a pic also?"

I pulled out my phone and stood by Nick and he wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled for the picture.

"Now, Joe and Calie."I told them and they smiled for the picture.

I took it and looked at it and be a cute couple. I thought.

We said bye to the boys and watched them walk away.

About 1 hour later

"Do you think they'll call?"Calie wondered as we packed up our stuff and headed back to the beach house.

"I think so or I have no other Idea why they would want our numbers."I told her as we opened the was a note from my mom saying she was at a resturante with her bf who my mom met back in New York and he lived her so we visited for the summer.

"I'm going to take a shower."and Calie ran upstairs to her room.I walked in the kitched grabbing a coke from the fridge and walking to my room.I pulled out some white shorts and a light blue halter top and took a shower.

When I was down I put some eyeliner and mascara on with lip gloss.I left my hair curly only straightening my bangs that fell over my brown eyes.

I walked out and into the living room and found Calie was watching Hannah Montana.

I sat next to her.

"So want to go out again?"She asked turning off the tv.

"Sure. Where?"

"I'm kinda hungry. How about a resturante and then maybe a movie or shopping?"

"Sounds great."

We walked to town and stopped at a resturante to eat. I ordered steak and fries and Calie ordered a hamburger with fries.

"Omj!"She cried her eyes looking past me at the door.I followed her gaze and saw Nick and Joe with some girl who had on a low cut tank top and very short shorts.

Calie frowned."Do you think thats one of their girlfriends?"I asked her.

She shrugged."I hope not."

There coming over here."Really"I whispered. Before she could reply they stopped our table.

"What a suprise."Joe said with a smile looking down at us."Mind if we join you."

Calie and I looked at each other.I shrugged."Sure."

Joe pulled out a chair across from Calie and Nick pulled out a seat across from me and the girl sat at the opposite side of me.

"We already ordered."I told them.

"That's okay."Nick said.

The waiter came back up."What can I get you?"

"I'll have cutlet chicken and I'll have steak."Nick and Joe replied.

"I'll have a salad."The girl spoke clear and she sounded annoyed.

"Anything else?"The waiter asked the girl.

"No, I don't like eating fat food."

The waiter looked at her and left.

"What did you order?"She aske Calie and I.

"Steak and a hamburger?"I said.

"Fat."She replied.

I exchanged a look with Calie who just shrugged.

"Um, not to be rude but who are you?I asked.

She looked at me with a glare."Trinia."

"Oh, nice to meet you."I gave her a friendly smiled which I might add, didn't return it.

"I don't know why these guys even waste there time on you."She whispered so only I could here."Your so ugly, and you really should have only gotten a don't need anymore weight."She added.

I was I do something to her.I was staring down at my hands when I heard the scrape of her chair and she annouched she was going to the bathroom.

I bit my lip trying to hold back a tear.I've heard this put down once ex-boyfriend who turned out to be a jerk.

Our food arrived and Trinia sat down and took a few bites before saying she was done.

"You only took a few bites."Calie said.

She shrugged and ignored her.

When Nick attempted to talk to me she interrupted.

I ate slowly and ignored her as best as I could.I sighed and then gave up.I lost my appitete and pushed my plate aside only half my food gone.

"I'll be back, I want to get some fresh air."I replied and Calie stared at me giving me a look that said "What's wrong".I shook my head and went outside.

It was around 2:30.

"Are you alright?"I heard someone asked.I turned my head and saw Nick next to me.

"Fine. Are you going out with Trinia?"I asked then wondering if he would even tell me, they like to keep there love life secrets probably.

"No."He said.I stared at his face searching if he was lying but then realized he wasn't.

"Joe?"

"No. Why?"Nick asked.

"Just wondering."

"Oh, I have a feeling you don't like her."I shrugged.

"That's not it."

"Really?"He asked standing in front of me searching my face.

I sighed."She said something and it upset me, can we please not talk about this."I asked quitely not wanting to remember HIM.

He nodded and then Trinia came out.

"There you are Nick."He looked at her and smiled and I tired not to roll my eyes.

"I have to go but I'll see you around?"She said and not waiting for a response walked away.

"I don't even know who she is."Nick said frowning.I stared at him.

"What?"

"She some girl who followed us."

I looked at him."So she just followed you?"

He nodded."Yea, she followed us and we don't have a body guard with us and she just assumed she was having lunch with us.I didn't know she would be kinda.. uh.. rude?"

I smiled with relief, atleast they weren't going out.

"Want to go back in?"I asked Nick and he opened the door as I entered.

I sat down and decided I was still hungry, glad that I wasn't outside to long and my food was still warm.

I ate the rest realizing I didn't care what she was trying to get me down and trying to make herself feel better.I felt kinda bad for her.

When we wre done eating we left the resturante.

"So what now?"Calie asked.

I shrugged."Do you have to go?"I asked the shook her head.

"Nope, we had to meet our parents before and now were free for the rest of the day. We didn't expect to meet up again or we would have called you."Nick replied.

"Okay cool, we'll we were going to catch a movie or go shopping or both."Calie replied.

"Sounds good."Joe said and we walked to the movie.

We saw the movie, talked getting to know each other and went shopping. When the day was almost over they walked with us to our beach house and said they see us soon.I was tired and decided to go to bed early.

"Goodnight."I yawned.

"Night."Calie replied.

4 weeks later.

I was at the beach trying to learn how to surf with and Calie were off doing something else.I was really nervous about surfing though, I agreed to do it when Nick said he would do it with director told us what to do, and I might add he was really cute, not as gorgeous as Nick, but always seem to smile at me also and encourage was the day we were going to go in the was just a head of me and was starting to stand.I could see a wave coming.I stood and then lost my balance getting thrown into the water and under.I felt the wave pull me and swam so I could surface.

"Are you okay?"Nick asked and was sitting on his board.

He helped onto his board and I shook my head."I'm fine."

"Are we ready to try that again?"The director asked and I probably saw me fall off.

We all got back on our boards and tried time I was more careful. I stood at the right time and went through the wave until I saw it.A gray fin a little away.I suddenly lost my balance and fell off.I opened my eyes and salt water burned them.

I surface and saw the fin towards me.I scrambled on my board and the fin circled me.I was to scared to move or even one else seem to notice.

Then it came out of water and I realized it was a dolphin.I sighed in swam to me and I touched it and smiled.

The dolphin did another flip out of the water and swam away.I watched it.

"You almost did it!"Nick exclaimed.I nodded.

"Yup, but I think I had enough exceitment for one day."

He seemed confused but then nodded.

We swam to shore and the director guy came up to us."You guys did great."

"Thanks."We said and then he asked if he could talk to me alone.

I nodded and followed him."Do you want to go out with me?"He asked suddenly and I stared at him shocked.

I could feel Nick staring at me and knew he must have heard.I saw his face go to disappointment.

"Um.I'm really sorry but I don't think it would work."I felt horrible but I couldn't go out with another guy when I liked someone nodded understanding and then went to some other , he didn' take that serious.I walked back over to Nick who seemed a little farther ahead.I pulled on my shorts and shirt and ran after him.

"Hey, where you going?"I asked and he turned towards me.

"Sorry, I thought I give you guys privacy."

"I said no."

He looked suprise."Really?"

I nodded."Yes, I'm hoping the guy I actually like will ask me out."I shrugged."Hopefully soon."

Nick stopped walking and then caught up with me."Okay I know this might be a mistake, but would you go out with me tonight?"

I turned towards him a smile on my face."I would love to!"He sighed in relief.

"Wait, why would it be a mistake?"I wondered.

"Cause I wasn't sure if it was me you liked."I blushed and nodded.

He smiled.

We walked and the sun got into my eyes.I forgot my sunglasses and looked at nick who had sunglasses and a hat.I took his sunglases and put them gave me a weird look.

"The sun's hurting my eyes."I replied shruggging.

He nodded."They look good on you anways."

"Thanks."

"So, do you know where Joe and Calie were doing today?"I asked him since she didn't know."

"I think Joe wanted to go to new resturante for lunch and then mall maybe."

"Sounds fun."I replied.

"Yea, so i'll..."

He was interrupted by Trinia.

Oh great, what does she want? I thought with a frown.


End file.
